muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Isumi Michiru/@comment-26091919-20150626235431/@comment-26436459-20150627061112
"I don't remember off hand but is there any mention of the use of hypnotic therapy on any of the other A-01 members besides Takeru? Ignoring for a moment that he didn't even get a real treatment. A single event is hardly enough evidence.' Hypnotic therapy is also likely the last resort for any unit, STF or not, that is desperate to get someone with serious mental issues back on the field.'' So it really doesn't say anything at all about the unit or Michiru. For all we know, given less desperate times (relative to BETA infested world), they may fall back on other options first like outside counselling or simply giving the individual some time off to recover/reduce stress." That's what it says: "They interfere with each other and help everyone cope with battle PTSD, and failing that, they resort to hypnotic therapy." They try to help each other through conventional methods, but '''if that fails they resort to the last thing available, hypnotic therapy. But I finally see your point now, so I'll remove it for the time being till think of better way to phrase it. (edit: done) "Besides that, I doubt actual PTSD could be solved by just "interfering with each others business", '''especially not on the short term'. Hypnotic therapy is gonna be the only short term solution 99% of the time, if they are that desperate to get someone back on the field despite the condition." Depends on the severity of PTSD. After the 12/5 Incident Ayamine began having nightmares about Sagiri killing Sakaki's father and her in turn killing Sakaki with her own bloody hands. Marimo interfered when she noticed this and held a mock battle between them three to help them cope (and it worked on the short/long term because we don't see Ayamine suffereing from any debilitating problems in ''Alterative). Point is, she was suffereing from PTSD, but it wasn't bad enough she needed hypnotic therapy. Shirogane on the other hand needed therapy immediately after the XM3 trials according to Yuuko because his PTSD was just that bad. But in the end therapy wasn't what helped him, according to him he only got over it after facing other traumas. "IIRC Takeru was also not present at the starting period where the rest of 207B were formally admitted into A-01. That's usually when personalities and mental states of incoming personnel are assessed and monitored more closely. Generally tedious administration stuff and the VN has more than enough lecture scenes already. Though personally, I'd find it interesting to see what their initial assessment of 207B was." In the manga they're shown in one page training/fighting with the STF in their Fubuki's with determination in their eyes and Yuuko's like (iirc) "slowly/finally ... everyone's integrating themselves nicely into the Squad" and then says "I wonder what we should do now ..." Whatever their assessment was is unknown, I'll have to replay the VN. "I have no idea how they check for that hidden potential, '''but I'd imagine people that are likely to have severe mental breakdowns or easily get depressed or similar are unlikely to be candidates for A-01'. This is more interesting than "group of good friends are always in high spirits because they do their best to support each other in hard times".''" Yuuko explicity says you need to be able to choose "the best possible future" to be a STF/00 Unit candidate and nothing else. For example, someone could have a breakdown and suffer a terrible death in battle (or commit suicide), causing the rest of his squad to give 120% in their training instead of the usual 100% to avoid his fate. tl;dr: The first trivia was trying to say: If there's a problem, the Valkyries will interfere to maintain high morale (example: Isumi tricking Shirogne), but in extreme cases they'll resort to hypnotic therapy like Yuuko did to Shirogane. Going into such a detailed debate was really not my intention >.>